The game of bowling involves knocking down a set of pins placed at the end of a bowling lane using a bowling ball. A bowling score is determined based on the number of pins that are knocked down in a given frame. In games where participants are highly skilled, players may get strikes (i.e., knocking down all pins in 1 throw) or spares (i.e., knocking down all pins in 2 or more throws) on a regular basis. Thus, the scores in such games can be quite close and in many instances, result in ties. The large number of ties is compounded by the maximum score a bowler may receive in a traditional ten frame bowling game being 300. In tournaments with more than 300 players, there will be ties. In tournaments with thousands of players or more, there will be ties at all skill levels, and the winner of such tournaments is often difficult to determine unless a multi-game, bracket or ladder system is used.